Trying to Forget (USUK)
by SherlockedHetalian
Summary: It's the end of WW2 and and something bad has happened in America. Will England be able to help him or will they grow apart yet again? Warning: a bit sad and lots of fluff Collab with: Freedom is key
1. Chapter 1

It was April 15, 1945...the date of President Franklin D. Roosevelt's funereal. Alfred the personification of the country America was standing at his grave crying.

"It's all my fault." He says

Suddenly a figure comes up behind him. It's his best friend Arthur the personification of Great Britain.

"It's not your fault Alfred. You did what you could to save him." Arthur tells him.

"It's my fault! If I wouldn't have worked him so hard, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Alfred you couldn't have done anything that would've prevented this. He suffered for long enough with this aliment, it was better that it happened now rather than later. Come on lets get you home."

Alfred didn't reply he just followed Arthur to the car and got in the passenger door. He looked out the window to the grave one last time before looking down at his feet with tears in his eyes.

Arthur started the car and drove Alfred back to his house.

***time skip* **

Alfred and Arthur had just walked into Alfred's apartment it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Alfred had been silent the whole ride home which had caused Arthur to worry about him.

'He was unusually quiet the whole ride home. I would check if he's ok.' He thought.

"Alfred are you alright?" He asked

Alfred didn't answer. All he did was look at Arthur then walked up to his room.

'That's strange. Maybe I should follow him upstairs.'

As he walked up stairs toward Alfred's room he heard loud sobs which could've only come from Alfred

'he's really upset about what happened. I don't like to see him like this.'

Although he would never admit it Arthur enjoyed the cheerful American's presence. Even though it's only been a few days Arthur misses the loud, obnoxious, overly cheerful American. He wasn't used to seeing him cry. In fact he hated seeing him like this and is willing to do anything to make him smile again.

***to be continued* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by: Freedom_is_key**

**Recap:**

**Although he would never admit it Arthur enjoyed the cheerful American's presence. Even though it's only been a few days Arthur misses the loud, obnoxious, overly cheerful American. He wasn't used to seeing him cry. In fact he hated seeing him like this and is willing to do anything to make him smile again.**

***chapter start* **

A few weeks passed before they were able to meet again, but it was on much happier terms. The War in Europe was over, and they were thrilled. America came all the way to England to celebrate, and celebrate they did. They danced in the streets for hours, celebrating with the civilians, and then went to the pubs and bought several rounds of drinks for the compatriots. England was an utter and complete lightweight, meaning it only took about 2 drinks for him to become a drunken mess. Had it been any other night, he would've started screaming about what denomination of Christianity he was, followed by either insulting France, or about how strong an empire he had been,and would've called it a , because of the celebrations, he needed up having way too many drinks, and the night just escalated from there. There had been near blood pacts made with strangers( America's count was at least 6).

He screamed at the top of his lungs " IM THE BLOODY UNITED KINGDOM! I CAN HOLD MY LIQUOR"

That had prompted surprisingly few looks; apparently this was a surprisingly common occurrence, and he had nearly gotten into a duel that had taken twenty minutes, another round of drinks, and $100 to get out off. The night(or morning) ended when England fell off of the table he had been dancing on while screeching patriotic songs, and fell into a drunken half-conscious decided that enough was enough, so he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

The city was still wide awake at 3:30 in the morning, so random civilians waved at him on the street, giving him a smirk or grin.

He heard a moan escape from his friend. " What are you doing, you wanker. I'm the.."

"Yeah, yeah, your the United Kingdom, I know. I'm taking you home."

The English man managed to muster the whiniest voice America had ever heard. " But I want to stay out..."

America chuckled. " Jesus Christ man, if you sound that much like a toddler, I definitely can't let you stay out."

They walked in silence for a few moments, before England dropped a metaphorical bombshell.

" You turned out really well, didn't you?"

America stopped abruptly. He knew he was drunk, but " honest and cheesy confessions" drunk, was a side of drunkenness he had never seen in him before.

" I mean, you're taking me home, your country's economy is better, and your country is just fantastic in so many ways."

America stayed silent. He felt so happy that he was proud of him, but he kind of hated that he had to be drunk to talk about it. And there was something else...

" Hey England? If a country were to say, hurt another country that's their friend in a new and terrible way, to prevent more deaths and the war, would it be ok? Or does that make them terrible and awful?"

He held his breath. His reaction meant everything to him.

" If it ends the war, then it is probably for the best. You'll do what's right."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the drunken idiot couldn't remember, but at least for now, he had some minor closure.

***to be continued***


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n): chapters might be a little slow for the next three weeks freedom_is_key and I have finals coming up.**

**Recap:**

**" Hey England? If a country were to say, hurt another country that's their friend in a new and terrible way, to prevent more deaths and the war, would it be ok? Or does that make them terrible and awful?" **

**He held his breath. His reaction meant everything to him. **

**" If it ends the war, then it is probably for the best. You'll do what's right." **

**He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the drunken idiot couldn't remember, but at least for now, he had some minor closure.**

***chapter start***

England woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover and is underneath his blankets hiding from the light.

"Why won't the light shut up. I swear I'm never going to drink again. Someone please kill me." He says.

***time skip***

England had just finished his dinner when he hears the phone ring. He knew it was probably America calling because he was in trouble again.

"Yes America what do you need." He says when he answers the call.

"Dude England I need your help." America says

"What do you do this time America?"

"So you know those nuclear bombs I've been making. Well I kinda dropped some on Japan earlier and they did a lot more damage than I thought they would. What should I do?"

"Hold on America I'll be right over to help. Just make sure Japan's alright and stay put until I get there."

***time skip***

England is now in Japan helping America clean up the mess he made there and he is also going to help him clear up the situation with Japan and all the other nations that were angered by what had happened.

'America sure has gotten himself into a mess this time hasn't he.' England thought.

"Dude England thanks for the help bro I appreciate it." America said.

"It's no problem America. Now where's Japan I thought I told you to find him. "

"O ya. I looked for him but I got hungry so I gave up."

"America you idiot what were you thinking. Japan could be lost somewhere or worse. We better go look for him. We'll find him faster if we split up. You take the north end and I'll take the south. Let's meet at Tokyo at sundown. If we don't find him we'll try again at sunrise."

"Sounds like a plan see ya." America says and runs off.

***to be continued***


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n): we're back and we'll try to get a lot posted over Christmas break. **

**Recap:**

**"America you idiot what were you thinking. Japan could be lost somewhere or worse. We better go look for him. We'll find him faster if we split up. You take the north end and I'll take the south. Let's meet at Tokyo at sundown. If we don't find him we'll try again at sunrise."**

**"Sounds like a plan see ya." America says and runs off. **

***chapter start***

America decided to stop by Japan's house first, before looking anywhere else. He had been there dozens of times to visit, both for business and because they were friends. Panic gripped him, as feelings of intense guilt washed over him. He hadn't wanted this, not that it was his decision, but he had wanted the war to end. It hadn't worked, or at least not yet.

'Hopefully something will come out of this.' He thought.

Japan's house, being in Tokyo, was completely unharmed form the bombs in Nagasaki and Hiroshima. He knocked on the door, hoping for some sort of reply, but receiving none. He decided that the best course of action was to break down the door.

'Oh man,' America thought. 'Japan is going to be so pissed at me for breaking his door. And for some other things. Shit.'

Raising his leg, he snapped the door, which splintered into dozens pieces.

" Japan? You in here dude? I kinda broke your door. Sorry." He called out.

He walked around the house, checking behind every door and every closet, until he reached the end of the hallway. He could just feel how different this area felt. Words couldn't describe it, it was almost as if he could sense a presence in the closed room. He closed his eyes, and opened the door.

It was the stench that hit him first; it was an unholy combination of blood( a smell he was far too aware of), vomit, and urine.

'Bingo'. He thought .

He opened his eyes and saw Japan lying on a bed basically unconscious, save for a few twitches of pain. He looked, frankly, like shit. His skin was almost as pale and thin as paper, except for the dark circles beneath his eyes, and a feverish blush on his cheeks. He was clearly bleeding from two cuts in his chest, and had been for at least a few days. One definitely looked fresher than the other.

'That must be Hiroshima and Nagasaki.' He thought.

There was blood and vomit surrounding him, clearly no one had found or helped him.

'Jesus Christ, what have I done? Shit. Too late now. The only thing I can do is to help him recover.'

He walked over, the smell now overpowering.

He leaned down, and whispered, " Japan? Can you hear me bro?"

The smaller man groaned before nodding.

" I'm going to call someone but I'll be back in a moment, ok?"

Japan just rolled over, coughing rapidly. America quickly searched for the phone, before calling the British Embassy, asking them to tell a man named Arthur Kirkland to come to Japan's address. After he hung up, he looked for a first aid kit, and then made sure the bathroom had everything he needed. Then, he walked back into the room. Japan was lying flat on his back.

He was expecting him to say, " I know what happened."

America nearly cried. So he knew, while he wouldn't have to tell him, he desperately didn't want him to hate him. He was his friend; one of his closest friends.

" I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

All he wanted was forgiveness.

"It's not like you had choice." Japan said, falling back asleep as his words slurred.

America laughed a little bit. He knew Japan understood that part of things, even if he was mad and wasn't showing it.

'I'll be able to do this. But England better get his ass here and help me.' He thought.

***to be continued***


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/n): I forgot to put that the last chapter was written by: freedom_is_key**

**Recap: **

** "It's not like you had choice." Japan said, falling back asleep as his words slurred.**

** America laughed a little bit. He knew Japan understood that part of things, even if he was mad and wasn't showing it. **

**'I'll be able to do this. But England better get his ass here and help me.' He thought.**

***chapter start* **

'He's an idiot.' England thought as America ran away. 'Well I better get started this could take a while.'

***time skip***

It was about a half hour later when England heard his phone ringing. He answered it. It was America.

"Dude I found Japan. He's looks real bad. I need help. How fast can you get here?" America said a bit shaken up.

"Where are you and how bad is he?" England asked.

"I'm at his house. He's got two gashes in his chest. They're bleeding really bad."

"First off find a first aid kit, clean off the wound, and patch it up. Try and stop the blood flow as much as you can until I get there. I'll be there in about forty minutes. Do you think you can handle it until I get there."

"Ya I think so." America said and hung up.

'That's odd usually he would go off about how he's the hero. He must be really shaken up. I better get there quick.'

***time skip***

England had just arrived at Japan house and was now in Japan's room helping America clean up the mess and finish patching up Japan's wounds.

"America I need you to carry Japan to his couch so can clean his bedroom and put on new bed sheets."

America did as he was told.

***to be continued* **


End file.
